


I've Missed You

by rosiethewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiethewriter/pseuds/rosiethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic - Harry is in the RAF, and has been deployed for 7 months. This is what happens when he comes home and surprises Louis and their daughter Leah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> A possible two parter written for larrytweets on tumblr.

“Daddy?” Your 5-year-old daughter, Leah, asks.

“Hmm?” You say looking up from your food.

“When’s Papa coming back?” She asks and your heart, literally, breaks as you watch her push her food around her plate, not having touched any of it.

“I don’t know, princess, you miss him don’t you?” You ask and she bites her lip nodding her head. “I do too.” You say motioning for her to come to you.

She pushes her chair back, scurrying around the table and climbs onto your lap. She buries her face into your neck as she begins to sob.

“I…I…I m…miss him a lot.” She says into your neck, and tears slip down your cheeks.

“I know, love, I know.” You say holding onto her, rocking her.

Your Iphone comes to life buzzing, with a skype call from Harry. You quickly accept it and his face fills your screen.

“Hiiii!” He says waving and you smile waving back, quickly wiping your eyes.

“Hi. Leah, look it’s Papa.” You say and she turns in your lap to look at the screen.

“Hi, Papa, I miss you.” She says and his face falls.

“I miss you too, bug.”

“When are you coming home?”

“In 4 months.” He says directing his gaze to you.

“But, you have already been gone for like two years!” She says eyebrows furrowed glaring at the screen.

It was then that you realized how much she truly missed him. Life felt empty without him around, and not knowing where he was or how he was doing was killing all of you slowly. This wasn’t the first time he had been deployed since Leah was born, but this was the first time that she was old enough to understand and notice his absence.

“I know, bug, but it’ll go by fast. I promise.” He says and you smile sadly, not mentioning that he would be missing her birthday.

“We’ll get through it.” You say looking at him while you kiss the top of her head.

“Yeah…” He says trying to sound convincing, but failing.

“Harry, times up.” Some stern sounding person says and the both of you pout, as his eyes shine with tears.

“I’m sorry, I love you both.” He says blowing kisses.

“No! Papa, don’t go!” Leah pleads.

“I’m sorry, bug, but I have to. I’ll try to call again soon, okay? Be a good girl. I love you.” He says and tears start to roll down both of their cheeks.

“I love you…” She says and then the screen goes black, signaling the end of the conversation.

You both stare at the screen for a few minutes, half expecting him to pop back onto the screen.

“I WANT MY PAPAAAAA!” Leah wails, when it become apparent that he’s not coming back.

“I know, love, I know.” You whisper over and over, forming a mantra as you rock her.

“You want to sleep in the big bed with me tonight?” You ask her once she’s calmed down, and she nods her head.

“Okay, let’s go.” You say standing, leaving the food on the table, carrying her upstairs.

You help her change into her pajamas, before dumping her onto your bed. She crawls over to Harry’s side and buries her head into his pillow, inhaling his scent. You smile sadly as she practically lies on top of it, hugging it tightly. You leave the room quietly, changing into your own pajamas, before walking back into the room to find her fast asleep. You bite your lip as you look at how devastated she looked, even while sleeping. Her brow was still furrowed, her bottom lip jutted out, her eyes clenched shut tightly. You take your phone and take a picture, posting it to twitter with the caption, “Missing her papa, @Harry_Styles.’

—-

The next few days are hell. You go throw the motions at work, which was hard considering you were teaching reception. In the mornings you get Leah ready, get yourself ready, prepare breakfast, even though neither of you really eat any of it, and then head to school. When you come home you do the exact same thing, except you change into your pajamas, and order pizza eating it on the couch.

Little by little you settle back into your routine and things seem to pick up a little bit. Leah doesn’t sob anytime you mention Harry’s name, but she has taken to sleep in your bed clutching his pillow. You were willing to try anything, as long as it worked, and this seemed to work, even if it was just a minimal improvement.

—-

3 weeks after seeing Harry on skype you come back into class after lunch, only to be immediately dragged into the auditorium by your aide. She demands that your class wants to show you a trick they learned at a recent field trip. You sigh and decide to humor the young girl, what could possibly go wrong?

The kids started out making one of the kids disappear in a box, and you snort your laugh so hard when the one acting as a magician, tries to make her come back, but she doesn’t come out.

“Mr. Tomlinson, I think we need your help.” The little boy says looking over at you with a terrified expression.

“I think I know what you did wrong,” the aide says as you stand, walking closer to the makeshift stage.

“Tap right here, and say bing bang boom!” the aide says and smokes starts to come out of the box, stopping you in your tracks.

The door to the box opens and out stumbles someone too big to be one of your students. When it hits you, and instead of running at him you stand glued to your spot blinking your eyes mouth slightly open in shock.

“Where am I?” He asks couching waving the smoke away.

“OH. MY. GODDDDDDD!” You squeak, hand flying to your mouth, and suddenly your running towards him jumping into his arms, kissing him deeply.

He laughs, wrapping his arms around you tightly, kissing you back with just as much fervor. 7 months of: raising your daughter by yourself, being strong for the both of you, working, getting through everyday alone, having no one there for you, 7 fucking miserable months.

“I can’t believe you are here,” You say as you lay kisses all over his face, running your fingertips through his hair, rememorizing everything about him.

“I can’t quite believe it either. I was given early leave, I just got in to Heathrow 2 and a half hours ago.” He says, still dressed in his uniform.

“I just…you are really here right? Because I’ve imagined this so many times, that I’m going to be devastated if you aren’t” You say reaching around pinching his bum, making him jump with a squeal, and you laugh.

“Yes, I am…” He says wiping away your tears that you didn’t’ realize were rolling down your cheeks, but for once they were tears of joy.

“I really want to go get Leah, like right now.” He whispers his forehead pressed to yours.

“I think we should wait for her to get out of school, and surprise her.”

“You just want me all to yourself,” He says and you blush, caught.

“Fine, let’s go get her.”

“No, I think you are right, school is almost over anyways.”

“How long have you known you were coming home?”

“Two days.” He says looking into your eyes, and you hold onto him, fearing that if you were to let go he would disappear again.

“Oh my God, I can’t wait to see Leah’s reaction. I think she might die.” You say and he laughs.

“I’ve missed her so much, all I want to do is go home, and lie in bed for a week with the both of you.”

“I can arrange for that.” You say with a smile and he laughs.

“Can we go get something to eat? I’m starving.” He asks.

“Yeah, let’s go, by then school should be letting out.” You say stopping back at the classroom, calling in a sub, and leaving the school.

On the way to the restaurant you call her school and have it arranged for her to be the first out of the building. Explaining that her dad returned from the military, and wanted to surprise her.

You head out to a restaurant, him ordering something to eat, and even though you just came back from lunch you order something to eat, and it’s the first time in the few weeks following the skype call that you actually eat everything. You laugh over lunch catching up and you show him the pictures and videos you’ve taken of Leah, while he was gone.

“God, I just can’t believe how much she’s grown in the 7 months I was gone.”

“I know, you should hear the mouth on her.” You reply and he laughs.

“You corrupted my angel.”

“Me? Never? Oh it’s time to go pick her up, are you ready?” You ask him and he nods his head.

“So ready.” He says and you grin, taking his hand in yours.

When you arrive at her school, the both of you wait outside with the other parents for the bell to ring. Harry gets slapped on the back, and welcome homes left and right. But as soon as the bell rings everyone stops talking and clears a path.

The doors to the school open and you see the headmaster holding Leah’s hand as he leads her down the front steps, her pigtails bobbing, and her backpack jostling around on her back as she has a hop in her step.

“There’s your daddy.” The Headmaster says pointing to you, and she starts skipping towards you with a smile on her face, not noticing Harry standing off to the side.

He steps into her line of vision and she freezes mid-step, before squealing, “PAPAAAAAA! It’s You! It’s really you!” And runs full steam ahead into his arms, as he squats to be on her level.

She barrels into his arms knocking the both of them backwards as he holds onto her tight, you filming the whole thing. Everyone starts to clap startling the three of you from your own little universe you were in and Harry blushes, as he holds on tighter to her, starring up at the sky.

“Leah who is that?” You ask.

“Th…that’s my papa!” She says with so much happiness in her that it makes your chest hurt.

“You made it, papa! You made it!” She says lifting up and caressing his face.

“I sure did, bug. Did you miss me?”

“Yes, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too.” He says as she snuggles back into his embrace.

“Oh Papa,” She says kissing his cheek and caressing his face and tears roll down your face as you watch them cry together.


End file.
